Not the One
by Hekari
Summary: She had always known she wasnt the one.


Sandy tapped her fingers impatiently over the kitchen table. Once in a while she would take glances at the clock ticking at the far end wall- visible only by the yellow-orange light coming from the street lamps outside. He was late again she noted tirelessly. Martin, who always seemed to have late night meetings at the office had called about two hours ago to tell her, he would be late.

She'd spend the better half of the day preparing dinner in celebration of what would be their two-year anniversary. A stray tear trickled down her cheek, but swiftly, almost robotically, she brought her hand up to her face and wiping any trace of it ever existing. She would not cry, she promised herself for the hundredth time. He loved her. Sandy repeated in her head. "He loves me." She whispered in reassurance.

It was one-fifteen when he arrived home. He made sure to open the door lightly. Sandy was sure that if he had not stumbled and dropped his keys in the process, she would not have hard him come in.

"Hey you" she greeted as she turned the lights for the living room. She could not help but smile.

He looked at her a bit sheepish, and smiled back. "You didn't have to wait for me." He said as he walked over to her. Giving her a light kiss on her forehead as he went pass her toward the kitchen.

She gave a heavy sign, before turning and following him.

"So," She started as she watched him open the refrigerator door. "How was work?" Not moving from the doorframe, she leaned body in support.

"It was ok." He sounded distracted. He took greater concentration on whatever was inside the refrigerator_. Liar_. She wanted to say, but she didn't.

Instead she nodded and quickly looked the other way so he would not see the disappointment in her face.

"How was your day and Aaron's?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Good. Aaron and I went to the park. He finally got the courage to ride the slide all by his lonesome" she said, sounding like a proud parent. "Wish you could have been there." She added.

"Me too." He said guilty, as he paused to look down with a sigh.

"Here let me fix you something." She stood straight and walked to the microwave contained the now leftovers she had slaved to make almost five ours ago.

Sandy stood in the other side of the kitchen unwrapping the covered plate when she felt a hand wrap around her waist, and she could not help but fell a rush of warmth fill her when he pulled her closer. Her heart almost ached, both in happiness and sadness.

"I didn't forget." He whispered gently as he set a small wrapped package next to the plate. She turned and looked at him surprised, before turning back and opening the box.

It was a Silver bracelet, and as she took a better look, the names Sandy, Aaron, and Martin were engraved on the inside.

She took the bracelet as pressed it to her heart. This time she allowed herself to cry. "Its beautiful" she laughed softly, causing him to grin.

"Here. Put it on me" She said as she gave him the bracelet. Taking her hand, he did as he was told.

"Beautiful" He looked at her. "Just like you."

She couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes on how cheesy he was. It was times like these she loved. Moments when, even if it was pretend, they would forget about everything and everyone. It was just them right now. She leaned in and kissed him hard, not wanting the moment to end.

He pulled away first. Gently stroking some loose strands of brown hair behind her ear. "I'll go wash up." He said taking of his coat and setting it down in one of the chairs.

She watched him as he made his way down the hall. Excitement overcoming her every fiber and she could not help to grin from ear to ear. She held her hand out, dangling it a couple of times as she admired her present.

Beep Beep Beep

Was the sound the interrupted Sandy from admiring her gift further. She looked down to see that it was coming for Martin's Coat hanging on the chair.

She walked over to the table, reaching down the chair. She dug her hand into the coat's pockets. When she finally touched something she took it out. It was a cell phone. The screen was lit, announcing three unread messages.

Sandy deliberated whether to read them or not. "No." She told herself. "He loves you." She smiled at how foolish she was acting. Of course he loves her. A testament to that was the cool silver weighing on her wrist.

Having been to busy thinking about whether on not to read the messages, I'd look like her subconscious had made the decision for her. Unknowingly, or so she reasoned, she'd hit the key she had been deliberating to push.

The first message popped up.

_My personal lifesaver!_

Thank you! Thank you! Couldn't have done this cram session without u! Definite A!

Who was this? "Don't Play Dumb" She told herself. Of course she knew.

_Sorry me again! I know u said sandy wouldn't get mad and all but tell her I'm sorry for keeping u out late all this week! _

"_Ha..So he told her I knew." Lies._

_Okay, I'll stop after this one! Tomorrow u want to meet at Pete's or Pool Hall again?_

_Ruthie._

One after the other. She read them over and over again. Each time her heart aching more as her stomach began to turn. She was sure the color had been drained out of her as she felt herself go completely cold. She didn't move. She couldn't.

She heard the door from one of the rooms open. Quickly she pushed the key to erase all messages and slipped the phone back into the pocket, not even caring if it was the one where it was previously in.

"Hey" he greeted as he strode into the kitchen.

She tried her best to put a smile but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he studied her from across the room.

Hearing no response from her he moved across the room and reached for her.

She stopped him and maneuvered herself to the counter where the cold plate of food sat.

"Nothing" she tried to make her voice sound less choked up. "Just a bit tired."

He seemed to believe it because he didn't press on. Instead, he took a seat in one of the chairs. She stood by the counter.

The only noise that could be heard in the room was the microwave plate turning.

Beep.


End file.
